An Emotional Night
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [OQ ONE SHOT!] Emma had just taken Henry away from them, he was apart of their family. A piece of Regina that she needed to survive. But now he's gone, and she's suffering greatly for it. What's happening to Regina? (Rated T just for a little bit of scary scenes.)


**Heeeey! Here's another prompt by butterflykisses0! Thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

Henry had just left for Emma's a few hours before they went to bed. Regina was clearly hurting, but she would never tell Robin that. Henry was gone from her, now, gone to be with Emma for as long as he wanted to be.

They'd just recently made this deal, since Emma got an apartment there in Storybrooke. Emma argued that Regina had Roland, and a chance to have another child- with Robin of course. Regina finally obliged after much arguing and fighting back and forth. Henry was _her _son and all Emma wanted to ever do was take him away from her. From them.

She wasn't sleeping well; tossing and turning, breathing heavy. She was having constant nightmares that would wake her up every thirty minutes or so. But she willed herself to go back to sleep each time, somehow. Robin had only stirred slightly, ignoring her for the most part since he knew before they ever even went to bed that she would be restless over this tragic situation.

It wasn't only Regina that missed Henry when he was gone, Robin and Roland missed him quite a lot too. Roland had found a brother in Henry, one to teach him to cause mischief and play tricks on their parents. Robin found a son in Henry, as well, knowing he had never really had a fatherly figure in his life. Every boy needs a father in his life, whether or not the mother has been good or not. Some things just need to be guy to guy, and Robin was that guy for Henry.

Robin had peeked one eye open to see his wife tossing over once more, now laying on her stomach. Her short, ebony hair was all in a knotted mess, her face was covered with a thin layer of sweat. She was literally a mess because of this situation. Her face was still red from the last time she'd woken up crying, but silently. She didn't want to wake Robin, and she didn't want him worrying over her like he always did. No matter how much she told him not to he still did, and she hated it sometimes. Though, he was only doing it for her own good.

He soon fell back into his deep sleep, easily after he turned over to stop watching her breathe heavily. She only kept tossing and turning, no position was comfortable for her stressed, sweaty body.

* * *

_Henry sits across the table from Regina and Robin, "secretly" placing his broccoli onto poor Roland's plate. Roland doesn't mind, though, only because his big brother is doing it to him. That's just how much he loved Henry._

_"Henry." Regina warns sternly, giving a forward tilt of her head and a raised brow at him, letting him know she sees his "secret" movements._

_Henry sheepishly looks up at her, then takes the last piece he put on Roland's plate and places it in his mouth. Regina gives a nod of approval at her son's correction, thanking him with her facial expression. _

_She places a bite of food in her mouth, beginning to chew it as the doorbell rings. She scrunches her brows, "Who would that be?" She asks Robin, who shrugs and is about to get up only for Regina to stop him. She gets up herself and goes to the door, opening it slowly to look around at it. It was late, an unusually late dinner. Who would be here?_

_"Hello?" Regina calls out, seeing no one at the door. Her voice startled her when she did so, it didn't sound as deep as she wanted it to. Not as as much authority. She shuts the door when she looks around one more time, beginning to walk away and back to the dinner table. She was quickly stopped with a pounding fist on the door._

_She became nervous...why was she nervous? She was the Evil Queen, she wasn't supposed to be nervous. She apprehensively walked to the front door again and opened it slower than before even, peeking around and seeing no one._

_She quickly shuts it, now slightly startled over this freaky phenomenon. She turns around to walk back to the table, only to be met with a dark, empty room. "Robin?" She calls out shakily, taking one small step into the dark and echoing room. She felt fear rush over her, then a gust of wind as the front door burst open. She quickly whipped around, magic ready, but no one was there. She began breathing heavier than before, looking around for Robin and her sons. _

_A pounding knock at the back door emerges through the echoing room, she freezes in place. She doesn't go answer this door. _

_That was a mistake._

_She was quickly met with a loud, haunting laugh. Was that...no. It couldn't have been. She didn't know where to go, she didn't know what to do. She tried poofing herself away in a cloud of purple magic, but her magic was failing. It would simply flicker, and that's all. The whole house grew darker and darker, she got more and more scared as each ray of light was covered with darkness._

_The back door burst open with laughter ringing through Regina's ears. A haunting, shrill laugh that she recognized. Her mother. _

_Another laughter rose through the empty room, sending chills up Regina's back. That was Emma, but it didn't sound like her normal self._

_Regina nearly jumped when she heard an echoing voice, "Are you looking for your son?" Her mother's voice called out. "He's gone, Regina. This darkness? You're in your own heart. It will only keep growing darker...and darker...until it overtakes you." She continues, a loud, eerie chuckle emerges through the room as she gradually sees the front door light up a faint blue._

_"We had to get Henry away from you. Robin and Roland have to fend for themselves, only because they chose you. Henry had no choice." Emma's voice calls out, now a faint blue light filling the back doorway._

_Regina moves around in circles, trying to concentrate on both doors at once. She was in tears, clearly running down her face as she threw her hands up to her head and timorously ran her fingers through her hair. "Help!" She yells out, hoping for Robin to answer back._

_Cora's laugh rings her ears again, "Foolish girl. He isn't here, he isn't in your heart. He can't help you." She reprimands. _

_"No! You can't take him away too, mother!" Regina shouts, seeing the lights come closer to her._

_As the two faint lights grew brighter, they were soon overtaken by the darkness that Regina was in. She could no longer see them, until one grabbed her arm and spun her around to face the ghostly figure. Cora. Regina almost shrieked when she saw her face, she was supposed to be dead. "You're not going anywhere, Regina." Cora growls, feeling Regina struggle to get away._

_"No! Let me g-"_

_She backed up into another figure, seeing the face of this one she gasped. "Oh, but you aren't going anywhere. Listen to your mother, Regina. Henry's...safe...with us." Emma hisses, hiding a chuckle._

_"Help me! HELP!" Regina screams at the top of her lungs. "__**HELP ME!**__**ROBIN!**____" She yells out again. She now simply starts screaming, kicking at the ghosts even though she knew it wouldn't do any good._

* * *

"Regina! Regina, it's okay!" Robin says, shaking her to try and wake her up. "Wake up! It's only a dream, my love. Wake up!"

Regina quickly gasps as her eyes fly open, breathing heavily as tears fill her eyes immediately. She lets out a sob, then looks over at Robin. "They took him...they took him, Robin! They took him from me!" She pauses to wheeze as she was overexerted. Tears quickly staining her pillow case as she was turned over on her side.

Robin clutches onto her tightly, bringing his hand around to the back of her head and burying it into his body. "I know they did, m'lady. I know..." He says softly, running his fingers through her sweaty hair. "He's only in Storybrooke though, he's with Emma, he's fi-"

"He's not fine! I'm his mother. He needs to be with _me!_" She replies, heaving and sobbing still. "They took you...they took Roland. They said that...that the darkness around me was my heart." She cries out, completely scared, and she wasn't even sure of who. If she was more scared of the people in her dream or of herself, knowing her heart was dark. Knowing she could be evil easily again. It scared her.

"Regina, calm down." Robin whispers, knowing she was getting herself too excited over this. "You're okay, they aren't taking us. We aren't going anywhere."

"Henry wasn't supposed to go anywhere either!" She whines, completely losing all regality and highness like she usually wears upon her shoulder. She just wanted to cry. She was simply week in this moment, and that's all she wanted to do was bawl in his strong arms.

He held her tightly and tilted her chin up to look into his eyes, "Regina...Henry is still here. He's only a few blocks away. I know he's your son, I miss him too. But it won't last long with Emma, he'll miss you, my love. He'll miss you a lot. He'll come back, just believe in him that he will. He loves you just as much as I do." He says softly, his eyes stern yet loving, and his tone the same way.

Regina's eyes filled with new tears as these words filled her ears. She buried her head back into his arm and sobbed once more, hoping he was right. "Just hold me." She sobs out, coming out muffled as her mouth is stuffed into his arm.

He tightens his arms around her once more, snuggling his head onto hers. "I won't ever let you go, Regina. I'll be right here the whole night." He says.

He knew, then, that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. That he would be too worried about her to do such a thing. Though, she wouldn't be sleeping either after that horrible nightmare. More people she loved were being taken away from her, and she had already had enough of that in her life. She didn't want more.

* * *

After two more sleepless nights of her having nightmares and screeching, she dragged herself out of the bed. She left Robin there, knowing he had to be just as tired as she was. She heard a clank downstairs, and quickly went down to see what it was. She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, having her magic ready in her hand just in case.

To her surprise, she saw Henry at the stove cooking breakfast. He heard her footsteps and turned around, smiling as he saw her, "Hey mom."

"My sweetie." She whispers, her sleepy eyes immediately filling with happy tears as she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. She squeezed him so tight, he could hardly breathe.

"Mom...mom? Are you alright?" He asks, halfway strangled from her hug.

She smiles softly at him after she lets go of him, "You just have no idea how much I've missed you." She says with teary eyes, though she was a sleepless mess, she was a happy sleepless mess with her son back in her arms. She had no idea how long he'd stay, but she had him right now and that's all that mattered. Was right here, right now.

* * *

**Who else just had an "emotional night" reading this? *slowly raises hand :'( ***

**If you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Keep in mind this is only a oneshot, i'm not continuing it!**

**Thanks! Much love,**

**G.**


End file.
